Escapando del mundo real
by angela300
Summary: Solo quería escapar de mis responsabilidades de mi vida de todo lo que tenia que ver con la mafia quería huir del mundo real...
1. Chapter 1

**Espero que les guste chicos esta es mi extraña versión de Alicia en el país de las maravillas**

**¡Gosenlo!**

**Katekyo hitman reborn y sus personajes no me pertenecen (lastima) , solo esta historia escrita por mí y otras a futro, lo único que me pertenece es el personaje OC,el primer capitulo será narrado por la protagonista…**

**. Este manga le pertenecen a Akira Amano (gracias por crear esta gran historia sensei ¡).**

**.-Prologo**

**.-El Conejo ¿Vaca?**

.-

Los árboles se movían danzante mente al ritmo del aire, creando una pequeña melodía adherida a los cantos de los pájaros, así era de mañana de la familia Divella en aquella mansión de paredes inmaculadamente blancas sostenida de pilares y ventanales por donde el sol iluminaba las habitaciones

Pero lo que más resaltaba en la belleza arquitectónica del lugar eran sus exóticos y extensos jardines donde una persona que no conoce el lugar, podría perderse con facilidad pero nuestra historia no se centra en estos hermosos jardines

Muy bien, creo que aquí empieza mi presentación mi nombre es Alice Kurumisama ,futura Decima y heredera de la familia Divella, bien ahora les contestare la pregunta que todos sean preguntado alguna vez

¿Cómo es la vida de un jefe Mafioso? bueno eso solo se define en una sola palabra…

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-** ¡Aburrida!**

.-

.-

Si chicos y chicas o ser humano que este leyendo esto, no es más, que la cosa más aburrida del mundo, se lo que piensan que pasa colas armas y misiones, pues tengo el padre más sobreprotector del mundo, además no puedo ir a misiones hasta que ya tenga el título de Decima Divella y respecto a las armas…

**¡**Ah! Me frustra solo pensarlo, tengo una pistola G45 y un par de Sais como armas, pero no puedo ni disparar al cielo o tendré a los guardianes de mi padre sobre mí y adiós armas, bueno sé que también quieren saber que hago si no hago misiones, Bueno básicamente me levanto en las mañanas me visto, desayuno sola en esa gran mesa de 4 metros de largo, después sigue mi clase diaria, 2 horas de la historia de nuestra familia, después sigue el entrenamiento con mi tutora y sus métodos extraños de enseñar

Bueno admito que hay momentos interesantes, como cuando me cuenta de su antiguo maestro y compañero, el nombre del maestro nunca lo menciono, pero si el de su compañero "Reborn", nombre raro no, pero esa es otra historia, después si logro sobrevivir, tal vez cenar y una siesta, para que todos vuelva a empezar a la mañana siguiente

Siempre pedía que mi vida cambiara, pero jamás me imagine que en ese sentido, como me arrepiento de haberlo deseado…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En uno de los largos y extensos pasillos de la mansión donde una joven de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color azul claro como el cielo caminaba a un ritmo apresurado hacia las afueras de la mansión con lágrimas caían por mejillas, aun con las palabras de su padre aun resonando en tu cabeza

_Tienes que casarte_

"Porque, porque ahora, porqué yo"

_Deja de comportarte de manera infantil Alice y acepta tu responsabilidad_

"Mi responsabilidad, yo jamás pedí esto, yo no pedí estar en todo esto" dije con la reparación cortada aun corriendo por los jardines de la mansión

_El deber de un jefe de la Mafia es velar por la seguridad de su familia_

"será que algún día podre tomar mis propias decisiones" corrí todo lo que mis pies me permitieron quería huir de mis responsabilidades de mi padre de todo, lo que implicaba estar en la mafia

Llegue hasta los jardines más alejados de la mansión, el único lugar donde podía pensar, mi lugar favorito, camine lentamente hasta las enredaderas levantándolas para mostrar el pasaje que solo yo y otra persona conocíamos, entre para luego cubrir detrás de mí

El pasadizo con las enredaderas, seguí avanzando por el hasta llegar por fin al final, sin duda el paso de los años lo había vuelto más hermoso, el legar estaba lleno de flores de diferente colores y olores, hermosas a la vista y también muy exóticas también había arbustos y árboles todo ese paraíso escondido era solo para mí, pero lo que más resaltaba del lugar era ese enorme árbol de sakuras

"Sin duda ha crecido" fue mi pensamiento, antes de acercarme a él y recargarse en su tronco, ese lugar siempre me provocaba tranquilidad y sin quererlo caí profundamente dormida

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Tengo que levantarme" pensé a pesar de estar despierta, tenía los ojos cerrado "No puedo huir para siempre" y con ese pensamiento abrí lentamente los ojos, para encontrarme con unas orbes esmeralda

No distinguí muy bien la persona después de frotar un poco mis ojos pude conseguir, la imagen, me petrifique, delante mío estaba un niño de no más de 5 años, vestido con extraño traje de vaca, pero lo que me paralizo de la imagen es lo que estaba llevando en sus manos, una llave de forma de trébol en el mango, busque en mi ropa mi pertenencia y nada…

"Regrésamela" dije para ponerme de pie, El al verme despierta empezó a correr

"No esto es de Lambo-sama" grito mientras se alejaba ,mientras yo lo seguía, la verdad no sabía dónde nos dirigíamos ,lo único que sabía era que nos habíamos alejado a demasiado de lo permitido de la mansión, pero no me importaba lo único que me importaba era recuperar el ultimo regalo que mi madre me obsequiado antes de desaparecer…

"Jaja ja No atraparas a Lambo-sama" dijo mientras aumentaba su velocidad, cierta mente él era rápido, pero ¡Joder! no me e matado en el entrenamiento desde los cinco años para que me gane un niño vaca, casi lo pierno de no ser que tropezó con la rama de un árbol, ciertamente no supe que paso, solo alcance a ver un humo rosa y una figura saliendo de ella, era un joven de mi edad de cabello negro y ojos esmeralda de camisa blanca y un pantalón negro

"Ven" me dijo asiendo un movimiento con la mano para que me acercara, lo mire dudosa "Acaso no quieres esto" dijo mostrándome la llave, me acerque a paso dudoso hasta el,deposito el collar con la llave en mis manos, le sonreí

"¿Podrías hacerme un favor?" pregunto de repente

"Claro" conteste des pues de todo fue gracias a el es que recupere mi collar

"Podrías entrar allí" dijo mientras apuntaba a un poso grande que estaba delante de nosotras

.-

.-

.-silencio

.-

.-

.-

.-"¡QUEEEE!" fue lo único que salió de mi boca

"Es que así me ahorrarías mucho trabajo" contesto con simpleza

"Debas estar loco si crees que voy a entrar allí " dije molesta por su comentario

"Yare,yare ,Porque tienen que ponerlo tan complicado" dijo para luego levantarme del suelo cargándome estilo princesa, para luego aventarme al poco

"IDIOTAAAAAAAAA" grite mientras caía

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de recuperarme de la caída improvisada, me levante viendo a mi alrededor, no parecía un pozo normal, parecía más bien una habitación, había una mesa sillas y muchos estantes con botellas de diferentes colores, corrí hacia el corredor que había ala derecha de la habitación hasta en encontrarme con una puerta con una inscripción escrita en italiano

**1# scegliere la porta giusta**

**perché è quello che vi porterà a destinazione…**

Después de leer la inscripción, abrí dudosa la puerta hasta encontrarme con tres puertas iguales lo único que las diferenciaba era que arriba de cada una de ellas había un escudo muy raro, que no pude reconocer

La primera puerta está el sello de un circulo blanco dividido en cuatro de forma atravesada, con un dinosaurio Rect en medio, con un letrero abajo con el nombre de Varia

La segunda a la derecha, tenía el sello de 2 circulo uno dentro de otro, con una punta hacia arriba y otra hacia abajo y una sola en medio en forma horizontal con llamas rodeando el circulo, abajo tenía el nombre de Shimon

Y la tercera, la del medio tenía una concha con un par de alas y un par de rifles cruzados con una bala en medio con el nombre de Vongola abajo

.-

**¿Cuál escogerías tú?**

**.-**

**.-**

**.-**

**.- **

**.-**

**.-**

**.-**

**.- voten por saber, con quien ira nuestra amiga Shimon,Varia,Vongola**

**las cosas se pondrán mas interesantes y no olviden enviar mensajes para saber su opinión y para que actualice**

**Sayoooo~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Katekyo hitman reborn y sus personajes no me pertenecen (lastima) , solo esta historia escrita por mí y otras a futuro, lo único que me pertenece es el personaje OC,**

**Este manga le pertenecen a Akira Amano (gracias por crear esta gran historia sensei ¡).**

**Hello! Como están mis lectores aquí les traigo el 2 capítulo de mi loca historia también aprovecho para agradecerles a los que me enviaron sus Reviews me alegran el día**

.- **AgathaxB **: gracias por tu comentario y aquí la continuación

.- **thania22 : **gracias por comentar y entonces ese será

**.-** **Emina Megpoid-116: **me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y respecto a tu pregunta si los demás personajes aparecerán, te aseguro que te gustara la trama

**.- NARUKO96 : **gracias por tu comentario Ah! Y todavía no decido con cual se quedara más adelante se decidirá

**Sin más disfruten :D**

La luz de la ventana se colaba a la habitación dándome en la cara al, ver que no podía seguir durmiendo me senté sobre la cama lentamente, la cabeza me dolía como si se hubiera golpeado con algo realmente duro, después recordé el extraño sueño que había tenido, esas tres puertas, esa extraña luz que me había rodeado, después de haber abierto la del medio, le reste importancias, mientras pasaba una mirada analítica a mi alrededor

Me di cuenta que no estaba en mi habitación si no en, una de paredes de color celeste, con tres sillones de cuero blanco frente a la cama donde estaba con un gran ventanal de cortinas azul rey, con vista a un gran jardín y el sol que ahora se estaba metiendo por las colinas , supuse que tal vez me había dormido en alguna de las habitaciones extra de la mansión sin darse cuenta, me levantó de la cama dirección del gran ventanal mientras me estiraba, ya era muy tarde y tal vez todos estarían preocupados por mi desaparición, decidí tomar un baño antes de bajar al comedor

" ¡Ah~!" exclamo con alivio al salir del cuarto de baño "Me siento mucho mejor" murmuro secando mi largo y húmedo cabello, después me puse el mismo conjunto que tenía puesto, después me cambiaria, cepille con mis manos mi cabellera como pude, dejándolo suelto mi cabello, cuándo un pensamiento inesperado paso por mi mente…

"¡Espera!, no recuerdo haber ido a la mansión en ningún momento "pienso ligeramente alterada, muevo rápidamente la cabeza dispersando esos pensamientos, para luego ver mi reflejo en el enorme espejo de cuerpo completo que está en la habitación

Mis ojos azules me devolvieron la mirada y mi piel aperlada, mi pelo liso color castaño oscuro, que me llega hasta la cintura, tenía puesto una falda tableada color negro y una blusa de mangas corta color blanco, todo parecía normal de no ser por el par de orejas y cola de gato?

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-

."NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" ese grito se escuchó por toda la mansión hasta los oídos de la décima generación Vongola que comían tranquilamente en el comedor, qué fueron rápidamente a la fuente del grito

"Pero qué demonios esta pasan…" Gokudera no pudo terminar de hablar al ver el paisaje que tenía al frente de ellos

Alice corría de un lado a otro en la habitación gritando cosas sin sentido…

"Estoy soñando, estoy soñando, estoy soñando, no es real" decia una y mil veces

"señorita trate de tranquilizarse" rogo Yamamoto imaginando que era lo que pasaba por la pobre mente de la joven

"¿Eh?" dijo Alice para voltear a la puerta donde estaban 7 chicos la observaban

Uno de ellos de tez blanca y cabello plateado corto de ojos color esmeralda, traía un pantalón color negro y una camisa de una manga larga color blanco

Después estaba otro de tez un poco bronceada de pelo negro y ojos color cafés oscuros, traía una camisa de color blanco y una pantalón color negro

Luego otro chico de tez bronceada de pelo blanco y ojos color grises, traía unas cuantas vendas el sus manos, vestía una camisa de manga larga blanca desabotonada los dos primeros botones y un pantalón negro

Después estaba una niño pequeño tal vez de unos 5 años que parecía ser el más joven de todos tenía el pelo negro largo y unos ojos color esmeralda, portaba un inusual traje de vaca

Luego miro a otro chico de tez blanca de cabello negro de ojos color azul-gris metalizado, traía una camisa color blanco y un pantalón color negro

También había un chico de cabellos índigo recogidos en un extraño peinado en forma de piña, sus ojos hetericromaticos, uno azul oscuro y el otro rojo la miraba con diversión, tenía una camisa negra y un pantalón azul oscuro

Y por último estaba un chico de tez aperlada, cabello castaño largo y ojos color caramelo, tenía puesta una camisa de seda blanca con una corbata negra y un chaleco negro y un pantalón color negro, pero lo más me sorprendió y asusto de los chicos es que cada uno de los chicos tenían orejas y colas de animales diferentes

Mi reacción fue la más normal para una persona en una situación así…

.-

.-

.-Procesando…

.-

.-

"No se acerquen" dije mientras les apuntaba con mi pistola, ¡Que! Lectoras/o No me miren así que acaso olvidaron de que estoy en la mafia, además esto es lo más normal en mi familia

"Mujer estúpida no hagas una tontería" dijo Gokudera tratando de calmarla ya que ella parecía muy asustada " y no la culpo yo también me habría puesto así" pensó

"No se muevan" dije mientras caminaba lentamente a la puerta de la habitación, saliendo de allí rápidamente

"Chicos rápido vallan por ella" dijo Tsuna

"Vamos a separarnos para cubrir más terreno" comento Yamamoto

"Es buena idea"

Se separaron de grupos de 2 en 2 para encontrarla

Una vez que salieron de la habitación, salí de mi escondite, pensando que es lo que podría hacer para poder escapar…

"Pero que estoy diciendo, no tengo porque esconderme soy una Divella, yo no huyo a demás problemas yo los enfrentó" dije decidida "además no creo que ellos puedan hacer mucho"

"¿Estas segura?" escuche una extraña voz a mis espaldas, voltee para encontrarme con un bebe de traje negro con una fedora con una cinta naranja en el con un camaleón encima "Las apariencias pueden engañar" antes de que pudiera decir algo todo se volvió negro

-.

!CRASH¡

-.

Me desmalle…

.-

"Parece que la entrenaste bien Suzune" dijo mientras la depositaba despacio en el suelo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-

"señorita" escuche una voz amable, pero firme llamarme, no tenía ganas de levantarme extrañamente mi almohada nunca había estado más cómoda "Señorita por favor" esa voz volvió a insistir no tuve más opción que abrirlos ojos, para encontrarme con un par de ojos caramelo

Me levante rápidamente por la intromisión, me sonroje ligeramente al darme cuenta de donde estaba durmiendo, en las piernas del joven de cabello castaño de ojos caramelo y orejas de León?, di una rápida mirada analítica a mi alrededor todos los chicos me miraban sorprendidos por mi reacción lo que hiso que mi sonrojo aumentara

"Señorita se encuentra bien" me pregunto el joven castaño, yo solo asentí con la cabeza, se acercó lentamente a mí y yo inconscientemente retrocedí, busque con desesperación mis armas pero no la tenía por ningún lado

"Acaso buscabas esto" me gire hacia la voz él bebe con fedora sostenía en una mano mi pistola y en la otra mi par de Sais

"Demanios" pense

"No se preocupe, no le haremos daño, mi nombre es Tsunayoshi Sawada" me dijo el joven castaño frente a mí, mientras me extendía su mano a una invitación a levantarme, no sabía porque pero algo en su voz me tranquilizo y me hiso tomar su mano

Después del pequeño espectáculo de nervios de la Joven Tsuna, y sus guardianes, la llevaron por los pasillos de la mansión hasta el comedor a tomar el desayuno

Tsuna estaba ubicado en un extremo de la larga mesa del comedor y sus guardianes estaban en el lado derecho de la mesa, mientras que Alice estaba ubicada en el otro extremo

No hace falta decir que era muy incómodo. El silencio empezaba a asfixiar. Y para empeorar las cosas todos me miraban como si fuera un bicho raro…

"Supongo que tendrán muchas preguntas ¿no?" comente

"Eso es más que obvio no lo cree?" contesto Gokudera

"Hayato" Tsuna le digo dándole una mirada de advertencia a su guardián de la Tormenta

"¿Bueno que le gustaría saber?" dije nerviosamente, realmente quería acabar con todo eso y volver a casa

"Me gustaría saber ¿cómo es que llego aquí?" pregunto amablemente Tsuna, lo mire por unos segundos sinceramente no creo que él me crea, pero que puedo perder después de todo el y los demás chicos también tienen orejas de animales

"Bueno básicamente fue así. . ."

Después de la larga y complicada explicación de Alice, Tsuna y sus Guardianes, enfocaron su vista el pequeño guardián de Rayo, quien se encogía en su asiento por las miradas reprobatorias de todos, Yo solo los miraba confusa, después de unos minutos Tsuna suspiro para después hablar :

"Bueno señorita…

"Puede decirme Alice" conteste

"Bueno Alice-san usted fue traída de su mundo a esta dimensión, por el conejo del tiempo por mandato de alguien" suspiro "De cierta manera me siento indirectamente responsable por su situación" dijo dándole una rápida mirada a su guardián del Rayo "Por lo que le ofrezco quedarse en mi hogar hasta que pueda hallar la manera de regresarla al suyo que le parece"

"Le agradezco su hospitalidad Tsunayoshi-san y acepto su oferta"

.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se podía ver a un joven de cabellos castaños caminar a un paso apresurado en un oscuro pasillo hasta una puerta tallada a mano, la abrió estrepitosamente hasta adentrarse a la habitación, donde se podía ver un enorme espejo de cuerpo completo de plata, el joven se colocó frente al espejo

"**fammi vedere quello che vuoi vedere**" dijo mientras el espejo empezó a mostrar a una joven de cabello naranja corto y ojos color miel

"Oh Tsun-kun que agradable sorpresa …" se sorprendió por la cara molesta del joven "¿Pasa algo?"

"Quiero hablar con ella Kyoko" no fue una petición fue más bien una orden

"Enseguida" contesto al ver lo molesto que se encontraba el joven, el espejo cambio la forma de la joven, para luego aparecer una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos chocolates

"Tsuna que bueno verte"

"¿Porque?" fue lo único que contesto el joven

"No entiendo Tsuna se mas especifico" dijo la joven con confusión

"Sabes a lo que me refiero Haru , fuiste tú quien la trajo, tú le dijiste a Lambo que la trajera aquí o me equivocó?"

"Me atrapaste" dijo mientras levantaba las manos en forma dramática

"¿Por qué lo hisite?"

"Pronto lo sabrás "dijo mientras sonreía "Ah¡ Casi lo olvido mañana hay reunión, te toca a ti este mes nos vemos~ " dijo mientras desaparecía del espejo

Tsuna solo suspiro derrotado no se podía hacer nada con su amiga "Que habrá querido decir con especial?"

.-

**¿Qué pasara?**

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

las cosas se pondrán mas interesantes y no olviden enviar mensajes para saber su opinión y para que actualice

Mata nee~


End file.
